Whipped Cream
by alliegancedone
Summary: April Fools day fic. Its april Fools day and the guys don't know it... What will Sakura do?


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the stuff from the Naruto anime and/or manga. Neko, Sahara and Usagi I made up.

"Group 7, our next mission is to deliver this package to the Hokage of the village hidden in the clouds," Kakashi sensei informed his group.

Kakashi sensei is about 21 years old. His off-white hair is held up in spikes by his leaf headband, which covers his left eye, the Sharingan. His uniform is dark blue and green. His dark blue mask covers the lower half of his face.

Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto started at there sensei. Then Sakura broke the silence by nearly shouting, " Kakashi sensei the last time we had to guard someone it from a ninja from the village hidden in the clouds! What are you thinking? Are you trying to get us killed?"

Sakura is about 12 years old. She has pink hair and she wears her leaf headbend in her hair, behind her bangs. She wears a red Chinese dress and black shorts underneath.

Sasuke is about 13 years old and has dark blue hair almost black that is short. His leaf headband is across his forehead holding his bangs up, out of his face. He wears dark blue and white cloths.

Naruto is about 12 years old. He has short, spiked blonde hair and the leaf headband that he wears has nothing to do with it sticking up. He wears dark blue and orange.

"No, but we do need to go know if we want to be there before the sunsets," Kakashi sensei sated calmly.

"Everyone got there stuff ready? Nothing left behind?" Kakashi questioned the group.

"Yep! Believe it!" Shouted Naruto.

"Yep!" Sakura and Sasuke answered.

"Then we are off!" Kakashi instructed to them.

"Kakashi sensei, I think we've been here before," Sakura said, while looking at the familiar scenery.

"Yeah, this is the tree root I tripped on," Naryto mimmbled a bit annoyed at the 'evil tree root that jumped out of know where'.

"I remember this rock. Naruto smashed his face into it when he fell," Sasuke taunted Naruto by stating that comment out loud.

"I think you're right … then lets go this way." Kakashi turned down another path, that to the group, looked rather strange.

About three miles down the path they saw a sign that said, 'No men or boy's allowed in this village. Turn back.' The group looked at the path that lead back to where they strated but the mist was so thick that they couldn't see. They had no choice but to go throw the village, this means that all the men have to dress up as… women!

"This is so embarrassing, I can't do it!" Naruto whimpered while Sakura put pink make up on him.

Naruto's wears a pink Chinese dress that fit him rather nicely, and a blonde wig.

"I'm with you on that, Naruto," Sasuke mumbled darkly.

Sasuke's wearing a light blue dress and blue make up.

"Sakura, where on earth did you get this stuff?" Kakashi looked fearfully in a random mirror.

Kakashi was wearing a dark green dress and light green make up and Sakura had put black washable hair dye in his hair.

Sakura was finishing Naruto up, then she digging in a box that she found that said, 'Just incase of emergencies' written on it. She pulled out three pairs of high healed shoes.

"Okay, now for the final touch…" Sakura advanced on the fear filled guys of her squad. All throw the forest you could hear a faint 'NoOoOoOo…'

Sakura, dragging Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi sensei with her made there way to the village entrance after asking two female guards which way it was to get to entrance. They had about two or three mile to the left when the path forked.

"We wouldn't even be here if Kakashi sensei hadn't gotten us lost! Believe it!" Naruto yelled, still trying to get away from Sakura.

"Someone gave me a false map. How was I supposed to know?" Kakashi said, also trying to attempt to get away.

"Someone must of have switched the map, but whom?" Sakura asked to know one in particular.

Sasuke didn't say anything because he was thinking of an escape plan.

"Wow, look at all the girls!" Naurto shouted, earning a few awkward stares.

"Nauto, we're here on business, not for the girls!" Sakura said, twitching.

"Who are we going to see?" Naruto asked while staring at a black haired woman, who was fallowing them. 'She looks kinda familiar…'

"Naruto, is there something on me?" asked 'the black haired woman'.

'Oh My God! Its Kakashi sensei!' Naruto thought, going green in the face and replaying a quiet 'No' to him.

"We are most likely going to see the village leader, dunce," Sasuke replayed, who you can see likes to taunt poor Naruto.

"Excuse me ladies, but do you know where the village leader is?" Kakashi asked in the most famine voice he could muster to two girls, a really pretty red head with green eyes and a cute brunette with brown eyes, who were walking by.

"Hello, um Sahara? Where's Usagi?" the red head asked to the brunette.

"Usagi? I think she's waiting at the movies for us, Neko," the brunette, named Sahara replid to the red head named Neko. The she turned to the group of odd looking people, "Why don't you come with us?" The group fallowed to the two girls.

"Usagi!" Neko and Sahara shouted so there blonde haired, blue eyed friend would notice that they we there.

"Umm… what are your names?" Sahara asked them.

"Um, My names Sakura. The one in the green is Retasu, the one in the blue is Minto, and the one in the pink ones name is Purin, Nice to meet you." Sakura said, earning a death glare from the boys.

"Anyways, they would like to ask you something." Neko said, secretly laughing at Retasu (Kakashi). Sahara was doing the same, but to Minto (Sasuke) instead.

"Huh? Hello, I'm Usagi," Usagi greeted their new friends. "Could we talk after the move? I don't want to miss the beginning of Bewitched," Usagi said while she was dragging Sahara, Neko, Minto, Sakura, Retasu, and Purin into the theatre.

"What did you think of the move?" Neko asked.

"It was different, but I liked it!" Sahara replyed.

"I loved it, the part where she made him make a total fool of himself was the best!" Usagi yelled happily. Then she, Sahara and Neko looked at the group, waiting for an answer.

"It… was… great…?" Was all the group said.

The castle that Usagi, Neko and Sahara lived in was huge. There were many staff running around fixing thing, and some were men.

"Men? I thought this village this village didn't allow men here," Kakashi said in a famine voice.

"Yeah and why do you live in a castle?" Naruto asked, astonished.

"No, that's the Onna-Dake, our neighbouring village. Why? I'm the Hokage of this village, the village hidden in the clouds." Usagi said as if it was nothing important.

"You're the Hokage?" The group said in shock.

"Is that why you three dressed up as women?" Sahara said eying Sasuke.

"Your hair dye in coming out," Neko told Kakashi, while eyeing him at the same time.

"Sakura did this to us!" Kakashi sensei, Naruto, and Sasuke said in union, while pointing at Sakura accusingly.

"Hee, Hee. Well… you do realize what day it is don't you?" Sakura said mysteriously.

"April 1, if I'm not mistaken," Naruto said, then he, Kakashi, and Sasuke started at Sakura with death glare, 'only if looks could kill' they though. "Are you telling us…?" The guys, in union, said while getting ready to hurt, possibly kill Sakura, advanced on her.

"Happy April Fool's Day!" Sakura shouted happily, giggling.

Usagi, Neko, and Sahara held the boy's back so they didn't kill Sakura. "Lets all just calm down. Lets have some tea."

"Oh, we have a package for you," Sakura said.

By now the boy's had changed out of the dresses and washed off the make up and burned all of the evidence that they were dressed as girl's, but they didn't know that Sakura had secretly took a picture of them in there dresses before they put on there normal cloths. They also told Usagi, Neko, and Sahara

"Here," Kakashi sensei handed Usagi the package.

Usagi opened the package and gasped. Neko and Sahara looked and gasped as well.

"It's so cute!" they said in union. Then they showed kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto what was inside the box, a note that said 'HAPPY APRIL FOOL'S DAY!'. Then a moment later they got a face full of whipped cream!


End file.
